


A New Life

by TheFightingBull



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Mick Rory, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hasn't Presented Yet Jason Todd, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, OJTServerSundays, Omega Leonard Snart, Omega Leonard Snart is always in charge, Threatened selling of a child, coldwave, thieves in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFightingBull/pseuds/TheFightingBull
Summary: Written for OJT's Server Sundays - Jason is not the son of Willis Todd, but still got stuck with him. Luckily for Jason a couple of thieves taken an interest in his plight.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Jason Todd, Mick Rory & Jason Todd, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Series: A New Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870150
Comments: 88
Kudos: 309





	1. An Unexpected Score

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Jason Todd Server Sunday Prompt -- “Just give me my cut of the money and I’ll be out of here.” -- 3/15/2020

Jason covered his ears as he hid from the shouting men beneath the coffee table. He’d been playing with a couple of cars when they stormed into the apartment. Shouts about a botched job told Jason he was in for a hard time if Willis got so much as a look at him. Hopefully the alpha was too drunk even after a job to catch a scent of him. Jason laid on his side, hugging his knees and praying they wouldn’t stay long.

There were four in Willis Todd’s living room, he knew because he’d seen them all a few times while they planned their job, that and their individual smells. A youthful, alpha pyromaniac with nasty scars going up his arms, another younger man that was slim and sharp with cold, cruel blue eyes. Jason assumed gamma because he couldn’t ever catch the man’s scent well enough to know what presentation he was. Willis was of course there, the only man who looked slovenly and unkempt and then there was the leader of the little gang.

For their most recent job anyhow.

He was a big, scary alpha named Fergus with thick red hair and terrifying green eyes rimmed red from some type of ailment. Jason didn’t like Fergus, but he was good friends with Willis. He spoke with a funny accent and he was constantly playing with knives. Fergus had once threatened to give Jason a permanent smile a few weeks back when Jason wouldn’t outwardly react to his teasing.

“Just give us our cut and we’ll be gone,” The slim, cold eyed man demanded. Jason knew it was him because the man spoke very precisely and his voice always held a touch of arrogance. 

“You were wrong about the timing, Snart,” Fergus said. “You don’t get a full cut. Neither of you do. It’s your fault I couldn’t get into the display case.”

“Tread carefully,” Snart warned. “I may avoid killing anyone that would put the heat on my tail, but you’d do no such thing.”

Jason trembled and grit his teeth. He just didn’t want to be noticed. He just had to hold as still as possible. Hope that his scent wouldn’t alert them to his presence beneath them.

“Fuck you Mick, get out of my face!” Willis snapped.

“We want our money. _Now_.” Mick’s gravelly voice rumbled. “We won’t be telling you a third time.”

It was tensely silent for a moment before Fergus started talking again. “You failed, Snart, something you claimed you don’t do. Take what you’re given or get the fuck out.”

Jason barely moved out of the way as his father crashed through the middle of the wooden table. He yelped in terror and ran straight into the legs of Snart. Assessing blue eyes stared down at him and Jason feared for his life as he trembled. He blinked and realized Mick had a gun in each hand, one pointed at Fergus and one down at Willis.

“Little bastard what the fuck are you doing in here?” Willis roared as he slowly got to his feet, ignoring the gun aimed at him.

“Is that any way to talk to your son?” Snart hissed.

Jason was surprised as a black gloved hand gently guided him back behind Snart’s legs. He looked up and the handsome young man winked down at him before returning his gaze to the others.

“Ain’t mine! Sheila lied! Had him tested, he’s just some bastard pup I got landed with,” Willis spat.

Jason was used to it. It’s why Willis was so intent on “proper discipline”. Willis didn’t want him to turn into a whore omega like his mother. Or so he’d claimed.

“Shut up, Willis,” Fergus snapped, his hands shaking. Jason realized he didn’t have his knife in his hands or he probably wouldn’t have been so nervous.

“What are we doing, Len?” Mick Rory demanded, his eyes moving from Willis to Fergus.

“Kill ‘em.” Snart shrugged. “Then we get our cut and theirs.”

Jason screamed as two loud shots rang through the air, but he didn’t see anything. In the moment before Mick could shoot the man who’d been taking care of him, Snart had turned Jason about to face the opposite direction, strong, wiry arms wrapped tightly around him.

“It’s okay, kid,” the man said, and his voice no longer held the cruel tones he’d so callously used to order Willis’ death. “Mick and I won’t hurt you. Understand?”

“But I know,” Jason trembled, closing his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks. He knew what happened to people who _knew_ things.

The man kept Jason still in his arms, his back to the man’s front. “I know that you are aware that Willis Todd was going to kill us the moment we turned our backs. Just like I know that you are aware that Willis was likely going to sell you to Fergus. Because you know all that, I know that you know Mick and I are not going to hurt you.”

Mick stepped to Snart’s side and Jason couldn’t help but look up. Jason didn’t say anything, but the big, burned alpha did. “Leonard, we’re good.” Mick held up a large duffel bag.

“Thanks Mick,” Snart slowly turned Jason so that they could see each other again. Jason shivered, terrified of what was about to happen to him. “You have a choice to make, pup. You either grab a bag of clothes and come with us, or we can leave you behind.”

“Snart!” Mick growled.

“Forty-two seconds and we’re leaving,” Snart warned. “With or without you.”

Jason took off from the living room and ran to his own room. It wasn’t a choice. Gotham _would_ get him eventually and he couldn’t imagine what would happen to him. Or maybe it’s because he could imagine that he was so anxious to leave. Even if Snart and Rory were bad guys, at least he could get out of Gotham. He’d run away when he got his first chance if they turned out to be anything like Willis.

As he gathered up a few pieces of clothing he heard the two thieves arguing.

“His father beats him, Mick. He was going to sell him,” Leonard snarled.

“I know, I know,” Mick sighed heavily. “He reminds you of you and Willis of—

“Say his name and I’ll blow your brains out.” Leonard hissed as Jason heard the sound of a gun cocking.

Mick didn’t sound concerned as he snorted. “Please, you know I wouldn’t say his name in front of you. I was going to say _him_ , alright?”

The gun was put away as Jason stepped up to the large alpha and the unscented Snart. He wondered what Len was. He’d assumed gamma, but Jason wasn’t so sure anymore. There was something nasty and lethal about Snart, but it actually made Jason feel safe. He’d instinctively run to the man over anyone else there, including the alpha who’d been raising him.

As they walked out of the apartment, Jason with his backpack and Mick with the duffel, Leonard kept close to him. Jason could feel Leonard Snart’s hand on his shoulder, guiding and directing him through the neighborhood until they came upon an old black Fire-bird.

“If we’re keeping the pup we’re gonna need a car seat,” Mick grumbled as he opened the driver side door and got in.

Leonard smirked and after opening the door, he pulled the passenger seat forward for access to the back seat. “Hop in, Pup,” he ordered. “Relax Mick, I’ll get him fed properly and he’ll be healthy in no time.”

“I don’t know,” Mick smiled a gentle teasing smile as he looked back at Jason. “If he stays little, he could be useful on jobs.”

“He’s teasing, Pup,” Leonard assured him with out looking back. “We’ll get you healthy again. I promise.”

Jason nodded, even though he doubted Leonard or Mick could see him. They’d gone to staring into one another’s eyes. “Take me home, Alpha, I hate this fucking city.”

“Anything for you, Omega.” Mick promised and brought the car to life with a turn of the key.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa meets the newest member of her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part of my 100 followers tumblr prompt fill

Lisa’s eyes widened at the sight before her. Her big brother and his alpha partner were in the process of pulling a sleeping child from the back seat of the Fire-bird. It was a tiny pup, skinny with baggy jeans and a long-sleeved shirt that was at least two sizes too big. She stepped forward from the grass to the concrete pad in front of the garage to get a closer look. 

She’d never seen her brother so gentle with a child before. Well, other than herself of course. Lenny practically raised her, and he’d always been warm and affectionate, but even so, there was a softness in his movements that she was certain hadn’t been there during her early years. 

Lisa watched as her brother carefully handed the boy to Mick. “You can put him in our nest for the night. I’ll be right in.” 

Mick didn’t argue or question anything Lenny asked of him. Or ordered for that matter. The alpha of their small pack was as loyal and devoted as anyone could possibly be. Mick rarely voiced concerns, trusting his mate knew what was best for all three of them. She’d always been impressed by that. Lisa had been told that it was supposed to be the opposite. Omegas falling in line with their alpha’s orders. She’d likely never fully understand the dynamic, being a gamma herself. 

“Since when do you pick up strays?” Lisa asked casually, careful to keep any hint of accusation or malice from her tone. 

Lenny smirked. He always smirked. She wasn’t even sure he knew how to smile anymore. She’d rarely seen one from him when they were kids, but now? Leonard Snart never smiled. Not even when she knew he wanted to. Doing so might mean his guard was down. Or so she assumed was his theory. 

“He needed me,” Leonard shrugged. 

“That’s it?”

“What more does there need to be, Sis?”

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip irritably. “ _Why_ did he need you? Where’d you get him? Anyone gonna come for him? You gonna keep him for a few months or is this forever?” 

Leonard scowled at her, but she was immune to it by now. “His guardian wasn’t doing a good enough job. We found him on our job in Gotham. No one’s alive to come for him. And this is forever.” 

“He’s not a dog or cat, Lenny,” she warned with a severe frown. “You can’t change your mind later.” 

“Never gave you up.” he said with a sneer, clearly insulted by her comment. 

“True, but we’re blood.” 

She watched as a sharp anger filled his expression briefly before it was taken over by a look of indifference. Leonard was too controlled to lose his temper; especially with her. Lisa knew she never needed to doubt or fear her big brother. But she could be just as cruel and cold as he was and his temporary loss of control that Lisa purposely triggered told her all she needed to know.

“You and Mick are serious about this? You’re claiming him as your own, as part of our pack?” She realized aloud. 

Leonard nodded. “The pup needs a pack, Lis.” 

“But you never wanted kids,” she frowned. 

“Never got much of a choice in the matter,” he corrected, and she felt bad for even saying it. “Besides, I connected with him Lis, in a way I’ve never felt before. 

“He ran to me first. He was in danger and instead of running to the man who had raised him or the two alphas in the room, he ran to me and hid behind _me_. I knew the moment I looked down at him that I wouldn’t leave him to that shithole that Gotham has become.

“So yeah, Jason is ours now. Mine and Mick’s son and your nephew,” he was silent a moment as he grabbed a worn and damaged backpack from the car before locking it up. “Don’t spoil him with garbage food. He’s in need of some home cooked meals and plate loads of vegetables.” 

“Then somebody had better learn to cook in this pack,” Lisa smirked as she followed her big brother into the small bungalow they called home. “You realize the majority of our food is take out, right?” 

“Maybe I should hire someone,” Lenny frowned. 

“You know that’s a terrible idea,” she said. 

“Can’t really trust Mick with cooking,” her brother pointed out. “He gets distracted by the flames.” 

“Maybe convert to an oven and stove that doesn’t run on gas?” She suggested. 

Her brother was thoughtful but not about kitchen appliances. She could see the way his eyes kept wandering back to his bedroom. She knew he wanted to be in that room with his alpha and his new pup. It was a new sensation for Lisa, being jealous of Mick and a little boy. They were two people that didn’t share blood with her and were unlikely to ever see her as their whole world. At least, not the way Lenny has throughout their childhood. 

“It’s okay, Lis,” Lenny stepped forward and pulled her into a strong, warm hug. “You’re always going to be my baby sister and I’ll never stop taking care of you.” 

She nodded and enjoyed the feeling. They both had a reputation for being cold as ice but never with each other. He saved all his humanity for his pack of three, now four and she silently berated herself for forgetting that. She had nothing to fear. 

“I’ll go clean up the office and make sure it’s suitable for your new pup,” she offered. “You should go lie down with them; you look exhausted.” 

He did exactly as she asked, and she did what she said she would. The office of their small home was never used for heists. As a matter of fact, no one brought “work” to this home. All three kept jobs and plans and plots out of the house that she and Lenny inherited from their grandfather, Detective Dillon Snart. 

It wasn’t just a safety issue or a way to keep nosy neighbors or super powered young adults off their tail, but a way to honor the man they both dearly loved. Their childhoods had been awful, but Grandpa Dillon had been the best part of it before he died unexpectedly. 

She was still convinced of Lewis Snart’s involvement. 

As Lisa finished up, she looked around the space and frowned. It wasn’t at all suitable for a child. She’d need Mick’s help getting the large desk out. Lenny would need to pack up a lot of the books on the shelves and that rutty old couch would not replace a bed. But for a night or two, it would have to do. 

She creeped down the hall toward her bedroom and the master that her brother and his partner used and stopped at their door. It was open just a touch and she couldn't help but peak inside. 

Mick was spooning Len on the king-sized bed while Leonard had the child in his arms, spooning him. The boy with cherubic black curls and pale skin that was speckled with fine brown and black freckles touched her heart. He wasn’t just some boy. 

Jason was her nephew.

She felt a thrill at the thought and grinned to herself. No matter what Mick or Lenny said, she _was_ going to spoil her nephew. As a matter of fact, the moment he was acclimated to her, she was taking him on a shopping spree. 


	3. Meeting A New Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry find's a child left behind at one of Captain Cold's most recent heists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Server Sunday's post for "You were meant to be watching him" prompt. 3/22/2020

Barry didn’t know what to do with the little boy he’d found at a crime scene. Truth be told, he was infuriated with Captain Cold and Heatwave. True, the men hadn’t broken their deal, but really? Using a pup to help them steal and then leaving him behind? He’d always known Leonard Snart was cold, but that’s not what this was.

This was _cruel_.

“Gotten anything out of him?” Cisco asked as he walked in, sucking down his slushy drink.

They were in Star Labs because Barry was afraid of going to the police. Not for any other reason than that he didn’t want this kid winding up in the system. Maybe the pup had been at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Maybe what Barry suspected was in fact a complete misunderstanding.

“He won’t talk,” Barry frowned.

They both looked at the child. The little boy with cute black curls and a lightly freckled face stared up at them both with the brightest teal eyes Barry had ever seen. He looked so precious and innocent. Barry’s instincts told him that even though the kid wasn’t of his pack, it was his duty to make sure nothing terrible happened to him. Even if he did smell strongly of Heatwave and Captain Cold.

“He smells like the Rogues, Barry,” Cisco frowned. “Maybe you should just call Snart.”

The small boy looked up at the mention of Snart’s name. If that wasn’t a sign, Barry didn’t know what was.

“Do you know Leonard Snart?” Barry asked softly.

Immediately the boy nodded his head. “He’s my dad, now.”

He and Cisco traded a concerned look.

Either Captain Cold was a scumbag who’d endangered and or lied to a boy in his charge or Barry had accidentally kidnapped the pup. Maybe the pup wasn’t supposed to be at the crime scene? The more Barry though it over, the less likely it seemed that Leonard Snart would drag a child along on a job.

“I am so fucked,” Barry cursed as he placed his hands over his face.

“Dude, you gotta call him. Make sure he knows you were just trying to keep him safe and out of the police’s hands,” Cisco panicked.

He nodded. “Keep an eye on him.”

As soon as he was out of earshot, Barry pulled out his cell phone and dialed Leonard Snart’s personal number. He took a deep breath before he hit send and then waited the three rings that the thief always allowed.

“Kinda busy, Scarlet,” Leonard snapped irritably.

“What’s going on?” Barry asked, pretty sure he knew what the answer would be.

“Someone seems to have lost track of one of my most valuable packmates!” Leonard hissed toward someone not on the phone. “So, while I’d love to go over this morning’s heist, I have more important things to do, _Flash_.”

He knew he was going to be hung up on so he blurted out the words without caution or care. “I have your pup.”

Icy silence filled the line and Barry almost cringed as it took Leonard exactly seven seconds to respond.

“You _what_?”

Barry released the breath he’d been holding. “While I was gathering evidence after the heist this morning I came upon a pup. Black hair, blue-green eyes, freckles? He’s wearing a bright red hoodie, jeans and black converse sneakers.”

“I know what my _son_ is wearing, I’m the one that dressed him,” Leonard snarled. “He better be at the lab when I arrive _Flash_ , or I promise, I’ll lose my cool.”

Barry cringed when the signal cut off abruptly. Still, it was confirmed and someone among the Rogues was in _big_ trouble for losing track of their leader’s son. But that was something Barry was adjusting to as well. Since when did Len and Mick have a kid?

As soon as he stepped into the lab, his heart came to a sudden and painful stop. “Cisco! Where’s the kid?”

Cisco grimaced. “I swear I only turned my back for two seconds to get him my PSP! When I turned around, he was gone!”

“Cisco! You were supposed to be watching him!”

“I was! I told you, it was just for a few seconds,” Cisco said in frustration. “Besides, he couldn’t have gotten far.”

“The pup is Leonard Snart’s, Cisco. He’s on his way to get him now.” Barry frowned. “When did you notice he was missing.”

“Literally just now,” his friend promised. “He’s gotta be here somewhere!”

Barry nodded and flashed all over the place while he sought out the boy. It didn’t actually take all that long to find him. The pup was standing calmly in the center of their main emergency room thing. What was it Cisco called it? The Command Room? It was where Cisco and Caitlin helped Barry perform as the Flash.

The room was filled with large screens, the mannequin that held his Flash suit, and lots of other things that the boy didn’t really need to see or be around. It of course didn’t stop the child from looking all around him in awe.

“This must be what the bat-cave looks like,” the pup whispered.

Barry wasn’t sure if he was talking to him or himself.

“Bat-cave?” He asked as he calmly walked over to him.

He nodded. “Batman. He’s a hero, like you.”

Barry didn’t know what to say to that, but it answered a few questions about where he’d been all these years. Was he actually Leonard’s son? He smelled like Mick and Len and even Lisa, but it was a superficial smell. Meaning he wasn’t really blood and that he was new enough that their scents hadn’t really seeped in.

“Your dad’s on his way to pick you up.”

“He’s not a hero. He’s a bad guy, right?”

Again Barry was at a loss. It wasn’t his place to tell this child who his family was. It wasn’t his place to teach the kid right from wrong. That was Len’s place. Something Barry wasn’t pleased about, but what else could Barry do? Take the kid away?

But then, he’d have to if he suspected that Snart was using the pup for anything nefarious. Leonard always got his score and he’d use anyone he could to do it. He’d made that clear through out their history. Leonard and Mick were as selfish as most thieves and he feared that this kid was just a newly acquired tool in Leonard’s bag of tricks.

“He is,” Barry nodded.

“My other dad was, too,” the boy responded. “But my new dads, they’re much better than him.”

“You feel safe with them?” Barry asked.

“Yes,” the pup said immediately. “They don’t smack me around none, and Aunt Lisa takes me out shopping and Dad’s learning to cook. They try to take care of me. I have my own room, too!”

“Jason?”

Barry looked away from the boy at the sound of Leonard’s voice calling for the pup. He looked down and Jason was already running toward the voice. Barry moved with the kid, wanting to be sure that nothing bad happened. He knew that Leonard hated his father for the abuse, but that didn’t mean Leonard was incapable of that same violence. Often times victims became abusers.

As they rounded the corner, Captain Cold dropped to a knee and pulled the child that had run to him into his arms. The sight was almost touching as Captain Cold nuzzled Jason and held him on his hip like one would a toddler.

It was as jarring a sight as it was sweet.

“How did you get here, Jason?” Captain Cold demanded in a rushed, terrified voice.

“Flash brought me.”

“Yes, I figured that part out, Son,” Leonard sighed, paying Barry absolutely no mind. “How did you get to the museum?”

The kid ducked his head and hid his face in Leonard’s neck and whimpered.

“Nice try, Pup,” Leonard frowned as he dropped down to his knee again, pulling Jason away from him so that he could look him in the eyes. “Now, answer my question. How did you get to the museum?”

Barry almost laughed when the boy dropped his head back as if he were annoyed. He definitely had a bit of attitude and wasn’t nearly as afraid of Leonard as most kids would be. It was kind of amusing to see Leonard being a father.

“I snuck in Pied Piper’s van when he wasn’t looking,” Jason pouted.

“Teaching him young, eh Cold?” Cisco snorted as he stepped up beside Barry.

“Watch it, Cisco,” Leonard growled before redirecting his ire onto his son. “We’ll be having a chat about this when we get home, Jason.”

There was shift in Jason’s mood that Barry was sure that even Cisco picked up on. The child started to cry. “You won’t make me leave, will you?”

Barry had to reign in his own instinctive urge to calm the frightened pup.

Apparently, Leonard had no such restraint as he immediately pulled the kid into a tight embrace. “Nothing you do, Pup, nothing will ever make me, or Mick abandon you. Understand?” Len didn’t move or speak until Jason finally nodded. “Let’s get you home, Pup.”

“Is Pops mad?” Jason asked.

“Yes, but not at you,” Leonard assured him.

He got to his feet one last time, carrying Jason on his hip again. It looked uncomfortable with the heavy fur-lined blue coat, but it didn’t seem to be a bother. Barry followed him out of the building and to a blue four door sedan. Captain Cold offered him a smirk once the kid was strapped into a booster seat.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on my boy, Scarlet,” he said.

He nodded and watched as they drove away.

When Barry returned to the Command Center, he saw Cisco frantically searching for something. He tilted his head and approached his best friend.

“What’s missing?”

“I still can’t find my PSP.” His best friend looked up at him. “You don’t think…?”

Barry’s eyes widened as he laughed. “No! Cisco, of course not! Leonard looked genuinely relieved when he saw Jason and he sounded just as freaked when he thought the pup was missing.”

“Even if it wasn’t a plan, doesn’t mean the kid didn’t do it,” Cisco pointed out with a pout.

“I highly doubt Jason and Leonard planned for him to show up here and steal a handheld game system.”

“I’m gonna check inventory, make sure nothing else went missing while that shady little kid was here.” Cisco grumbled.

* * *

“Thank God,” Jason blushed as he was passed from Len to Mick, who was now holding on to him as if he believed Jason would just cease to exist if he let go. “Where were you, Pup?”

“Apparently he hitched a ride with Rathaway,” Leonard frowned. “And before you go setting our youngest Rogue aflame, no. Rathaway didn’t have a clue that Jason sneaked aboard.”

“Bull shit,” Mick snarled. “Rathaway’s deaf. His sense of smell should be phenomenal for a gamma.”

“He’s still a gamma, Mick. He can’t tell the difference between our _stuff_ and our _son_.”

Mick glared at Jason. “Don’t you do that to me or your dad again, Pup, understand?”

“Okay, Pops,” Jason nodded. “I just wanted to help.”

“You’re still too young,” Leonard insisted. “You gotta learn to walk before you start running, Son.”

Jason reached into his large pockets and pulled two access badges, three different keys and a thumb drive. “But look at what I found!”

“Nice haul,” Mick beamed and kissed Jason’s cheek.

“Anything else?” Leonard asked.

He nodded and pulled something called a PSP from his other pocket. “It was that long-haired kid’s.”

“You’ve got a bright future ahead of you, Son,” Leonard grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair.


	4. Consoling Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Server Sunday prompt "You did a bad thing for a good reason"

Jason could hear the crying. It wasn’t the sobbing of a child, or the frightened wails of a woman being smacked around. It was something different and Jason kept moving as he followed the sound. Whoever they were, it sounded like grief. Like they were sad and hurting deep down. No one should be alone when they felt that way, or at least, that’s what Pops was always saying.

He held the straps of his backpack a little tighter. There’d been a fight in this area between Flash and some person turned monster. Jason was supposed to walk straight home from school, but he was curious and when people were crying, he worried.

Maybe someone’s home got wrecked, or a pet got smashed, or something equally awful.

He turned down an alley way and walked as quietly as Daddy taught him to. He didn’t want to spook anyone. He stepped softly until he came upon a red clad superhero. His mask was down or off or whatever. Jason could see the dark brown spiky hair sticking up all over the place.

“What are you crying for, Flash?” Jason asked softly.

The man startled and was on his feet in a heartbeat. Jason blinked and couldn’t help but smile at the power the apparently young man had. Jason wished he could move that fast. He’d never be late for class again!

“H-hey there, Jason,” Flash stuttered out as he looked around.

“I’m walking home from school. My dad and my pop are at home waiting for me.” Jason assured him as he walked closer to Flash. “Are you okay? Why are you crying?”

“Oh, uh, no reason buddy,” Flash chuckled. “You should, you should head on home.”

Jason shook his head. He wasn’t going to leave the hero behind. It looked pretty safe, but Flash was really sad and someone could sneak up on. Wasn't that was Jason had just done? He stepped up to the Flash's side. “You should talk about it. It will help. Aunt Lisa says it’s important that we talk, especially men. Or we’ll grow up emotionally constipated until we die of heart attacks.”

Flash laughed at him, which Jason was sure should bother him, but for some reason it didn’t. People had a tendency to either laugh or cower at the things that Aunt Lisa said. So he wouldn’t take it personally _this_ time.

“I just… I had a fight and it didn’t end the way I wanted it to.”

Jason nodded. “We saw it on the news. They said the monster was destroyed.”

“Yeah, it’s better than humanizing a victim,” the Flash hiccuped and then started to cry again. “There had to be another way… I should have… I…”

Jason watched as the man dropped to his knees and started crying again. He placed his left hand on the Flash’s shoulder. “I know it hurts. I can see you are hurting,” Jason tried. He wanted to say what Daddy would say to make Flash feel better, but he wasn’t sure it would work.

“Thanks, Jason, but I _killed_ someone. I’m responsible for that someone’s life and I failed them.”

Death was going to happen in this line of work. Jason was surprised that Flash didn’t know that. He took a deep breath and hugged Flash. “Its okay, Flash. You did a bad thing for a good reason.”

“You think so?” Flash cried, doubting Jason.

“I know so. You’re a hero. You always do things to protect people. That’s your job.”

They were silent for several moments when Jason flinched at the sound of his Dad’s cold gun revving up. He turned and saw Captain Cold standing in the alley way. The gun was activated, but Dad’s goggles were down, which meant Flash wasn’t in any real danger.

“There you are! Your old man and I have been worried sick about you, Jason,” his dad frowned. “Come here so I can take a look at you.”

Jason sighed, gave the Flash another squeeze and then walked over to prove to his dad that he was just fine. “Flash is sad. He killed that monster thing.”

“So I heard,” His dad looked down at him and ruffled his curly black hair before moving to Flash’s side. “You alright, Kid?”

“Yeah, fine,” Flash tried to laugh again, but even Jason could tell he didn’t mean it.

“I saw that fight go down, Kid, you made the right choice.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. Especially when he turned back to a man.” Flash admitted with another sob. “He was my age, Snart. My age…”

Jason frowned when both grown ups fell silent. He’d hoped his dad would make it all better. Flash was Jason’s favorite superhero and he knew for fact that both of his parents adored the speedster, too. They didn’t allow the Rogues to hurt Flash or his team, even if they got a good shot. Anyone who did was severely punished. Or, so Aunt Lisa said.

They didn’t let Jason know everything that happened in their group.

“Look at me, Scarlet,” he heard his dad speak up. “You did what you had to. If you didn’t, innocent lives would have been lost. We don’t know where he was heading, but even then. Had you not taken his life, he would have taken yours and then where would Central City be?”

Flash sniffed hard and tried to wipe at his face, but Jason could tell he was embarrassed. He could see how much the superhero was blushing as Jason’s dad tried to make him feel better. Jason stayed where he was, despite wanting to help. If dad wanted him closer he’d wave him over. He was probably in enough trouble for the detour and trouble with Dad meant time trials with a bunch of locks.

“Scarlet, the fact that you feel bad about this justified kill, means you’re still the man and hero you want to be.”

It must have been the right thing to say because Flash hugged his dad real tight. “Thanks, Len,” the man said and kissed his dad on the cheek before flashing away.

“Whoa!” Jason exclaimed.

Dad stood up and had something of a blush on his face. He walked over and took Jason’s hand. “Yeah, whoa is right, but you keep quiet about this, got it? I’ll talk to your father when we get home, but he doesn’t need to hear about that from your mouth, understand?”

“Of course, Daddy!” Jason grinned and hugged the man as tightly as he could. “Thanks for making him feel better. I tried, but I didn’t do it as good as you did.”

Dad picked him up and gave him warm hug, scenting Jason as he did so. “Anything for my pup and his favorite superhero.”


	5. A Boy Needs His Father Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick gets a chance to bond with Jason

Mick loved his baby. His baby was his everything. The 1978 black Pontiac Fire-bird with golden phoenix outlined on her hood had been his pride and joy since he acquired it several years ago. He’d painstakingly seen to Ember’s maintenance personally. No one was allowed to work on her but Mick. Not Lenny and especially not Lisa.

The last time he tried to teach her how to do a simple oil change, she’d spilled oil on her favorite jacket and kicked his baby. She’d lost her privileges with Ember from that day forward. Granted, she’d been young, but Mick was protective of anything that he actually bought instead of stole. Ember being his number one most prized possession.

He was cleaning his precious Ember on a warm Saturday. Lenny, Lisa and the pup were inside doing some spring cleaning and every now and then he looked up, grateful that outside chores had fallen to him. Lenny was a neat freak beyond any semblance of control. He’d spend hours making sure that house was sparkling.

Mick had the hose out, filling two large buckets of water when he heard some kind of commotion in the house. First there was Lisa’s shriek, a bit of laughter, and a sharp reprimand. The front door opened seconds later with Lenny gritting his teeth, walking Jason out by the back of his collar. Mick smirked as he saw the look of frustration on his omega’s face.

“Something wrong?” Mick asked.

“Oh yes, indeed,” Lenny scowled. “Jason has decided to _make_ messes rather than clean them up, so while Lisa and I clean, he’s with you.”

Mick eyed the pup who only looked a little sheepish. Really, Jason appeared to be holding back his laughter.

“What’d you do, Pup?” Mick asked once Lenny was back inside.

Jason sighed, the need to smile draining out of him once he thought he was in trouble. The boy shoved his hands in pockets, shoulders raised and eyes downcast. “It really wasn’t on purpose. I just couldn’t help but laugh and then dad got all pissed off and sent me outside.”

Mick started adding some soap to one of the large buckets. “So, what happened?”

Lisa and Lenny would have probably scolded Jason for swearing and Mick knew he should have too, but it just wasn’t that big of a deal to him. Words only had power if you let them. Besides, Mick knew for a fact that all three of them had far worse mouths at Jason’s age. All three of them had sounded like a bunch of truckers or sailors.

“I was picking up all of my toys and putting them away like Dad told me to, but I kind of forgot about my water cups from painting last night. I was taking them to the kitchen when I bumped into Aunt Lisa. The dirty water from all four damned cups splashed her.”

Mick couldn’t but snicker. “Weren’t you told to put those in the sink last night?”

“Yes,” Jason pouted. “But then you started the movie and I forgot!”

“A movie you weren’t even supposed to be watching,” Mick reminded. “Could’ve given you nightmares.”

“Pfft, I grew up in Gotham. Aliens don’t scare me!” Jason insisted.

“Then why’d you end up in our bed?” Mick countered with a grin.

Jason ducked his head and didn’t answer. “Whatcha doin?”

If Mick were as immature as people often said, he’d have continued their prior argument, but he didn’t want to embarrass the boy. They were still trying to build a bond. It was a lot harder for him than it had been for Len. The pup clung to Lenny and Lisa, but Jason was still unsure of his place with Mick.

That was something he’d have to change.

“Washing Ember.”

“How come you name your car but not Dad’s or Lisa’s?”

Mick snorted. “Only cool cars get names. Aunt Lisa’s Malibu and Len’s Jetta aren’t at all cool.”

Jason giggled and the sound made something in Mick’s chest stir with pride. He loved the kid already. As far as he was concerned, Jason was as much his pup as if he’d sired Jason himself. But they did need to change how much time they spent together. Jason needed to learn more than what Leonard or Lisa could teach him.

Leonard was a man of course, but the fact of the matter was, Leonard was more the mother. He was stern, bossy, critical and nurturing. It was important that Jason get what he could from Leonard, no doubt about it, but Mick firmly believed that a boy needed his father just as much.

“But Dad says _their_ cars are more reliable than _Ember_ ,”

Scowling, Mick waved him closer. “Get over here, runt.”

When Jason stepped forward, Mick handed him a soapy rag. “I’ve already cleaned the interior, but you’re gonna help me clean the exterior. Don’t worry about the windows, I’ll get those.”

“But I can’t reach most of the car and I know you won’t want me crawling on _her_.”

“I _don’t_ want you crawling all over Ember,” Mick agreed. “But that’s why I said you’d _help_ me, not that you’d do it on your own. Get the tires first, alright?”

Jason nodded and Mick was relieved that he didn’t seem upset about the chore. He really didn’t want a snotty, irritable child around Ember. Giving his baby a good cleaning relaxed him. Fighting with Lisa or even Leonard in the past had proven detrimental to the goal.

Mick kept a close eye on the kid and was pleased at how hard the pup was working. He started at the top of the car, knowing they’d need to meet in the middle. Anytime he was around Jason though, he made sure to dribble a bit of his own rag onto the squirt. Jason would giggle and try to splash him back. It took them a little over an hour and a half before Ember was sparkling and drying in the cool spring air.

“You did a good job, Pup, thanks for helping,” Mick offered as he ruffled the boy’s curly black hair.

“Thanks, Pop!” Jason grinned up at him. “Where do we dump the water?”

“The yard or straight into the gutter if she was really messy.” Mick shrugged, not sure what it really mattered or why the kid looked so mischievous suddenly. “Why do you ask?”

“Seems a waste, that’s all,” Jason shrugged and then looked up at Mick with the sweetest, most innocent smile he’d ever seen. 

“What’d you have in mind, Pup?”

* * *

Jason cried out sharp and shrill, as if he’d been wounded. He was clutching his knee and sitting in the center of the front yard. The desired effect was immediate. The front door slammed open with Lisa and Lenny running onto the front porch. As soon as they stepped off the final stair, Mick released the rope and the soapy, dirty water dumped on the Snart siblings in spectacular fashion.

Mick sprinted for his pup while the shock lasted, scooped Jason up, and took off running into the backyard away from his sister-in-law and omega. Jason laughed the entire time, even when Lisa and Leonard grabbed and turned on the hose.

Mick would likely suffer the consequences with his mate for at least a week, but to hear his pup’s laughter made it all worth it.


	6. A Boy Needs His Father Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Mick and Jason moment.

Mick stopped the lawnmower as he watched his son jump out of Len’s Jetta and slam the door shut with terrible force. Leonard got out after the car turned off and shouted for Jason to stop, but the little boy ran onto the front porch, ignoring a direct command from Leonard for the first time since they’d brought him home.

“Jason _**stop** _!” Mick snarled in a deep, powerful alpha voice that froze the boy in his tracks. “Turn your ass around right now.”

“Mick, just back off,” Leonard sighed as he walked over to their somewhat frozen child. “You don’t even know what’s going on.”

“I know he ignored you and was slamming doors,” Mick growled as they both approached Jason.

When Mick got a look at Jason, he felt his rage boil over as he growled at Leonard. “What the **_fuck_** happened?”

Jason’s left eye was rapidly bruising and his lip was busted and swollen on the same side. Mick’s pup looked like he’d taken a hell of a beating and the alpha in him roared for blood. His pack, his son, his pup had been struck by a stranger and left marked! Someone would pay. That’s all there was to it.

Leonard shivered at the effects of the alpha voice and then glared at him. “Don’t use that tone on me, Mick, or I’ll leave you with more than a case of blue balls.”

Mick ignored his omega’s threat and watched as Leonard pulled Jason into his arms and nuzzled him. The omega made sure to scent the boy as he cuddled him. Mick crouched down beside the pair and sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have snapped without knowing what was happening, but at the moment he had larger concerns.

“What happened?” Mick tried in a softer tone, hoping all would be forgiven with both his omega mate and his son. 

“He won’t tell me. It didn’t happen at school, though, or we would have been called,” Lenny frowned. “Jason, come on. You need to tell us what happened.”

Mick knew deep down that Jason wasn’t going to say anything to Leonard. He didn’t know how he knew, but the kid was ashamed, and Jason didn’t like being coddled at the moment. Mick could tell by how stiff the pup was and how he tried to hide his face, keeping his eyes turned away from Leonard in particular.

“Let me have him.” Mick held out his arms.

“I can handle it.” Leonard scowled.

Normally Mick would love to sit and argue, but he didn’t have time for this. There was still a lot of work to be done in the yard before the sun went down and he wanted to finish it. He also didn’t want to wait for Jason to find his voice or for Leonard to figure out he was actually the cause of Jason’s distress. His omega would be hurt by it.

Mick stood up, grabbing Jason as he did and placed the kid on his hip. Jason somewhat helped as he held on, but he turned his face away again. Mick could feel the tears falling into his shoulder, but kept quiet about it.

“Fine,” Leonard hissed icily.

“Len, don’t even,” Mick stated calmly. “A boy needs his father. It’s nothing to be offended about.”

Leonard took a deep breath and then nodded before he got to his feet and headed inside. When the door shut gently, Mick was relieved. It meant his partner was seeing reason. Now all he had to do was get his pup to do the same and they could all get back on with their merry little lives.

“Okay, Jason, what happened?” he asked softly.

Thankfully, Jason turned to face him, his bruises radiating a small bit of heat that Mick was able to feel. He took Jason away from the front of the house and moved to the front of the yard near the lawnmower. Once they were seated on the ground, he shuffled Jason a bit so that the boy was sitting in his lap.

“If you talk softly, Dad won’t hear,” Mick promised.

“I got beat up.” Jason’s bottom lip trembled.

“Yes, I see that,” he said, trying not to let on how much it enraged him. “By who?”

“These older boys were calling a girl names, and she started to cry,” Jason started. “I told them to shut their mouths and we got into a fight.”

Mick nodded. “You don’t seem like the kind of pup who cries over a few bruises.”

“I’m not crying because of that!” Jason shouted. “I’m… I’m just so fucking pissed off!”

Mick covered his mouth to keep from laughing at the explanation. Once he was sure his surprised laughter had subsided, he gave Jason a stern look. “I’ll let you get by with pissed and damn, but you aren’t going to be running around spouting off the ‘F’ bomb, got it?”

“Yes, Pop” Jason said, nodding as a few more tears fell. “But I got so mad and then I started crying! I don’t even know why _that_ happened!”

“Still are,” Mick snickered as he gently brushed a few tears away with his knuckles. “You need to take a few deep breaths and settle down, son.”

Once more, Jason nodded and took three big, deep breaths. “Dad kept wanting to know who did it, or how old they were and I was so pissed off because I shouldn’t have gotten beat up at all! ‘Cept they were cheating cause all of them were trying to get me and Kasey was being a useless ass!”

“Jason, language. Last warning.”

The small boy looked him over and must have decided Mick was serious, because he nodded once and then continued his story. 

“I don’t mind that I lost ‘cause it was four against one! But I’m so mad, Pop! I just want to hurt them worse than anything ever, and Dad hates bullies. What if he starts to hate me, too? What if he finds out I hit them first? He’ll get rid of me!”

Mick felt his heart ache at the sight of his son breaking down. Len and Lisa had some major issues with their father and his nasty temper. The man was a drunk and abusive. Everything a bully tended to be when they grew up. Was Jason hearing snippets of conversations? Had their son overheard Leonard’s talks with some of the Rogues about his hatred for bullies and abusers?

It certainly explained why the boy didn’t want Leonard to look at him.

“Eyes on me, Jason,” Mick ordered. He took the boy’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to be sure the boy didn’t try to look back down. “Neither of us are _ever_ going to cast you off, do you understand? You are not Lewis Snart and you are not Willis Todd. You are Jason Leonard Rory _forever and always.”_

“But what if I grow up to be just like Willis? Victims sometimes become abusers; my counselor said so,” Jason insisted.

“You think we’d let that happen?” Mick asked. “Look at it this way, son, my mom and dad… they were good. They didn’t care for fire. I turned out nothing like them. And your daddy? Does he seem like a bully to you?”

“No,” Jason said, shaking his head.

“Lisa’s not a bully either, is she?”

Jason finally smiled. “No, but she’s still mean sometimes.”

“Well, that’s just Lisa’s personality,” Mick snorted. “Lewis Snart was never hurt by his old man. Dillon Snart was a good man and a good cop, but Lewis came out as twisted as they come. Some people just have it in ‘em. I know; I’ve seen it. But you? Never. Even if we’d left you in Gotham, you’d never have become anything like them.”

“But I attacked them first,” Jason sniffled. “They were only name-calling, but I was the first to throw my fist and Dad says only bullies hit first.”

“It wasn’t to stop someone from hitting you?” Mick asked.

“No, Sir.” Jason frowned.

“Then you’re right. You messed up, Jason. Don’t matter what people say, you don’t go around hitting them over words.” Mick pulled the kid into a tight hug before he got the wrong impression. “Just because you made a mistake though, it don’t mean you’re banished or disowned.”

“But Dad hates bullies,” Jason said, sniffling hard.

“Dad doesn’t hate you,” Mick promised. “Even if you turned out just like Lewis Snart, you’d break his heart, but he’d never hate you.”

“Jason.” 

They both looked up at Leonard. The sneaky bastard had probably been listening the whole time.

Once again their son’s pretty blue eyes filled with tears as he looked up at Leonard. “Yeah?”

Leonard dropped to his knees and held out his arms. The boy practically leaped out of Mick’s arms and into his other father’s. They hugged each other tightly.

“Mick’s right; I could never hate or disown you. I’m not that _cold_.” Leonard offered a smile.

To Mick’s relief, Jason laughed at his dad’s pun. 

“I’m sorry I hit them first,” he said softly.

“It’s complicated, Pup,” Mick threw in and reached out to touch the boy’s hair in a show of physical support. “But you’re young. You’re gonna fuck up now and again.”

Warning, icy blue eyes caught Mick’s as Leonard shook his head. “Don’t talk like Mick or you’ll wind up with a bar of soap in your mouth. Now go inside and get cleaned up. You and I are going to have a talk about today and what to do in the future.”

“Okay.” 

Jason was released from Leonard’s arms and ran into the house.

“Thanks for the assist,” Mick said with a smirk.

“Well, a boy needs his father,” Leonard said as he rolled his eyes. “You’re more than welcome to join us for the talk.”

“Nah, the pup knows I love him, you’re the one he’s scared of losing,” Mick teased.

“Watch it, Alpha,” Leonard sneered before walking over to him.

Mick leaned in and kissed his omega. “Go take care of our pup, Babe.”

Leonard headed toward the house. “Don’t worry, Alpha. I’ll make sure our pup knows he’s never getting tossed out in the cold.”


	7. It Started Out With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len comes clean to Mick about a certain kiss that certain speedsters laid on him!

“The Flash kissed me,” Leonard Snart said casually. When Mick Rory’s face turned red he added quickly, “On the cheek.”

_“Why?”_

Lisa Snart and Jason Rory wisely stayed silent as they continued eating their meal. Jason in particular shoved a large floret of broccoli in his mouth just in case he was asked a question.

“He was having a hard time; it was back when he killed the meta thing.” Leonard shrugged before taking a bite of his dinner.

Mick set down his silverware and started to rise.

“Hey!” Jason called before Mick could storm off. “You haven’t finished your broccoli.”

“I’m an adult. I don’t _have to._ I’ve already grown!” Mick shouted as he left the kitchen and headed straight for their bedroom.

“That’s bullshit!” Leonard and his son snapped at the exact same time.

His pup ducked his head when Leonard turned and scowled. 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Jason said with a sheepish smile. Another second of glaring had the boy rolling his eyes and then reciting with a huff: “Only grownups can talk like that.”

Lisa grinned at Leonard from the table. “I got it, Lenny. Go see if you can console your ornery mate.”

Len took his sister’s suggestion and found his mate more than ready for him. The moment the door was shut again, Mick shouted, “That fucking alpha speedster is dead, Len! Dead! I don’t care how pretty you think he is! I don’t care if he’s Jason’s favorite! He’s dead! I ain’t afraid of him!”

Len hid a smile behind his hand as he watched Mick pace and posture. Especially as his lover kept puffing out his chest.

When it wasn’t in public, Leonard could admit he found it somewhat adorable: seeing an alpha spin himself out of control and work himself up with thoughts of anger and revenge. Well, to be honest, he didn’t like seeing any alpha do that except Mick. It was what drew Leonard to his mate in the first place. Mick's anger and rage on his behalf anytime Len showed up with a black eye or a busted lip…

It touched his ice-cold heart in a way few things ever did.

“Mick.” 

The alpha turned and stared as Leonard approached and offered a hand, the inside of his right wrist specifically. 

_“Look at me, Mick.”_

Mick turned his face into the offered wrist, still angry, but settling down as he nuzzled him. “I can’t… I can’t share you with another _alpha_ , I don’t care if he is funny or we like flirting with him. You _know_ me. I’m too much, even for the softest alphas.”

Leonard grinned as he stepped forward and into his alpha’s personal bubble. He enjoyed the scent Mick gave off when angry. It was like fire wood and always warmed him. “I would never betray you, Mick. You know that.”

“That kid is younger, more powerful, he’s…” Mick growled.

“He’s not the one that sat with me in the hospital,” Leonard whispered.

He hated talking about that night. Hated thinking about it. But he would, for his mate, Len would endure awful memories if only to remind Mick of where they stood.

“Barry wasn’t there to hold my hand,” he continued, and tried to hide the emotion sneaking into his voice. “Barry didn’t hear what the doctors said to me, Mick. You did.”

Mick’s rumbling voice cracked, causing Len’s own heart to flutter with worry at the sound. “No, Lenny, you don’t have to go back there. Not for me, Babe.”

Leonard closed his eyes. More than anything, he wanted to turn back the clock. He wanted to do something, _anything,_ to prevent his sire from laying that beating down. From nearly killing him. From taking away any chance Len would ever have to provide his alpha with pups.

He held tight to Mick, letting the alpha provide him with strength, security, and safety. If Mick had been older, if he’d been given the opportunity, Leonard knew that Lewis Snart would have died then. As it was, Lewis still didn’t have the courage to show his face anywhere near himself or his sister.

“We have a pup, Omega. _You_ found him. _You_.” Mick didn’t let him go as he continued to speak. “If it had been me, I probably woulda left him behind.”

Leonard looked up into his eyes. “Maybe, but Jason would have followed after you like a lost puppy.”

Mick chuckled and the sound filled Len with an emotion much stronger than admiration. “We should get back on topic while you’ve still got me in a good mood.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at his alpha’s words. _“Right.”_ Leonard took a deep breath. “Barry Allen isn’t a threat to you, _alpha_.”

“Oh?”

“Our little Flash has been keeping a _big_ secret.” Leonard nuzzled into Mick’s neck, nipping and kissing as he wrapped his arms around Mick’s waist.

“Kid can’t keep secrets; he sucks at them,” Mick chuckled.

Leonard grinned as he looked Mick in his hazel green eyes. “I know, which is why I figured out that our Scarlet _isn’t_ an alpha.” 

“No way! I’ve smelled the speedster. You’ve smelled him!”

It was impossible not to keep his smile as Leonard continued to stare into his mate’s eyes. “When he kissed me, I noticed an artificial scent. You know the one.”

Mick’s eyes widened in shock. “The one _you_ used to wear to hide your status from Lewis!”

He nodded. “I recognized that scent and knew it at once. Did a little casing and found out the kid’s an _omega_.”

Leonard bit his lip to keep from making some silly omega noise at the sight of his alpha’s pupils blowing wide. He didn’t resist devouring Mick’s mouth as they kissed long and hard. Nothing turned Mick on more than seeing Leonard working over another omega, but after a few tries, they’d always struggled to find the right one to join their pack permanently.

Either Mick wasn’t attracted to the other omega, or Leonard got jealous. There was still a lot to do. To test, to plan and to enact, but Leonard was a professional thief. Planning was usually just as fun as the doing in his line of work, and getting to know and courting Barry Allen could be just as fun as making a score.

What they really needed to know before they pursued the speedster was whether or not Barry was any good with Jason…

* * *

Barry’s heart raced as he searched his entire lab. Why the hell had Len and Mick dropped little Jason Rory off with him? Well, he knew what they said the reason was, but he didn’t trust the shifty look in Leonard’s eyes. It felt like he was being tested, like he was being watched. And normally, Barry didn’t mind.

Except that right then? He was failing!

Failing with McKenzie Rory and Leonard Snart’s pup!

He ran down the steps. “Anyone seen a kid? He’s ten years old, this tall” — he held out his hand to a little above his hip — “black curly hair, bright bluish or greenish eyes? Anyone?”

A couple of uniforms smirked, but no one had an answer. Oh, man. _He was so dead._ If people found out that Jason was Mick and Len’s pup, he’d be fired. Even if they didn’t have proof or enough evidence to arrest the thieves, they could still cut Barry loose.

Barry couldn’t believe his morning!

But then, Mick had honestly scared the hell out of him. The big pyromaniac had just shown up, handed the little boy over and said, “Here, Scarlet, since you seem so hell-bent on joining my pack, you get to watch the pup for the day.”

And then he _left!_

Barry rounded a corner, hunting desperately for Jason, and ran straight into Joe West. Oh no. This was not good. He didn’t want to run into Joe. It was Saturday! Shouldn’t he be at home? Was he working this weekend? Crap! Why hadn’t he just told Mick _no_!

Oh wait, he remembered. Because Mick had said “joining my pack” and it had actually sounded kind of… _Whoa_! Now was not the time! 

“He-hey, Joe, what’s, what up?” He asked, swallowing down all the stress and fear of the day.

Joe stared as if Barry had grown a second head. Did he know? Of course Joe knew, right? He was a detective. Thankfully, Joe appeared to shake it off. 

“Hey, Barry, do you know why there’s a kid in the holding cells?”

Barry’s eyes widened in terror. “He’s _where_?”

Nearly slamming into several officers, Barry and Joe ran down to the cells. What would Barry do if Jason was hurt? It wasn’t like Captain Cold and Heatwave didn’t have competitors out there? What would they do for a chance at hurting the kid? Barry’s stomach rolled at the thought, but he had to keep it together. 

As soon as he made it down the steps, Barry stared in horror. Somehow, Jason had managed to get himself _inside_ the cell with four other criminals, a gang of thieves who failed to rob a bank earlier that morning. But that wasn’t the strange part.

Jason was laughing on one side while the thieves were all on the opposite side.

“Wanna see something funny, Uncle Barry?”

“Uncle?” Joe glared. “Who _is_ this pup?”

Jason waited until Barry’s eyes were on him before he ran to where the thieves were all seated. Immediately, the four grown men jumped or scooted to the other side of the cell, with Jason giggling at his incredible power over them.

“Hey, whoa, now.” Joe stepped up after calling for a uniform to bring the keys over. “Why are you guys ducking this kid like that?”

 _“Are you crazy?_ That’s Captain Cold and Heatwave’s pup,” the supposed leader scoffed. “We don’t want our scents on that kid when they get him back!”

Jason laughed even more hysterically, but all Barry could focus on was Joe’s wide, dark brown eyes and the “you are so dead” glare on his adoptive father’s face.

“Did they just say this kid belongs to Snart and Rory?”

Barry grimaced at Joe as Jason came out of the cell at the behest of the uniform. As soon as he was out, the little boy stood by Barry’s side and tugged on his hand.

“When my Daddy looks at me like that I usually just go to my room and get it over with,” Jason informed him.

Yeah, Barry was in _so_ much trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was a day late. Don't worry, regular updates will still occur on Sundays. Easter was just busy. Hope you all enjoy!


	8. Bonking Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick receives a call about his young pup and races to the hospital. 
> 
> Prompt fill for "I found him unconscious"

Mick usually ignored phone calls at the shop. They distracted him from his work and distracted welders were dangerous. He had too much to live for to allow the flames to take any more lives. He wanted to be there for Leonard and Lisa, but the truth was, there were times when they weren’t always enough to keep those urges at bay.

Jason, his pup, had become the strongest reason he’d ever known for trying to be better. Mick’s little boy inspired him to tame the flames, to keep them at bay so that Jason would never know the painful intimacy of a yellow and orange flare’s kiss.

“Boss!” Mark Mardon shouted. “It’s for you!”

“Tell ‘em to fuck off,” Mick growled.

“It’s your pup’s guidance counselor!” Mardon said after a minute.

Mick’s heart stopped as he carefully turned off the welder and got to his feet. Mardon was beside him in an instant. Mick took the phone.

“What is it? What happened to my pup?”

“There’s been an accident. Jason ...”

Mick’s hearing seemed to fade out, but then it sharpened and he listened carefully before saying, “You tell him I’m on my way, got it? You make sure he knows his Pop will be there soon.”

He had to keep his cool. _He had to._ Jason needed Mick to be in control of himself, and there was no way he was failing his pup.

“Of course, Mr. Rory.”

He hung up and handed the phone back to Mardon. “Call Len and tell him our son is in the hospital.”

Mick ran to the locker rooms and changed out of his coveralls and PPE. He was grabbing his keys and wallet when Mardon came rushing in. “Leonard just got the call, too. Lisa said she’s giving him a ride to the hospital now. You need me to drive you, Boss?”

“No!” Mick barked as he headed out.

When Mick finally reached the hospital, he saw Len and Lisa parking. He wasn’t going to wait. He didn’t want Leonard to be the first to hear if doctors only had bad news for them. He moved with a powerful fury building in his chest. If someone had hurt their pup they were going to be ripped to shreds. 

“Mr. Rory!” A small omega man approached him hurriedly. “I’m Mr. Roberts, Jason’s guidance counselor.” 

Mick stopped, looking the small man over. Mr. Roberts was only a couple inches over five feet with short, dark red hair and dark brown eyes. There was a quiet confidence to Mr. Roberts that hinted he was well taken care of and indulged by his alpha. 

“Where’s my pup, what happened to him?” Mick demanded. 

“They took him for a CT scan but he should be back momentarily, Mr. Rory.” 

“So what happened?” 

The guidance counselor cleared his throat and then began, “We aren’t certain what the boys were doing, but a few students said something about racing and a few others said it was a fight. They apparently fell from the jungle gym and collided on the way down. One of the recess attendants said they didn’t see the fall, but when she got to the boys they were both ‘waking up’. Knowing that, she had us call for an ambulance.” 

Mick felt his fists tighten as he gritted his teeth to keep his calm. “So they were unconscious?”

“Yes, which is when we called both you and your omega,” Mr. Roberts said with a nervous look in his eyes. “We never take chances with head injuries. The principal and vice principal were taking statements from the children involved in the race to find out exactly what happened, but based on what we’ve heard so far, it does sound like it was an accident.” 

Mick snorted. It sounded angry, but all he could feel was relief. “So you’re saying no one _did_ this to my pup.” 

“That’s correct, Sir,” Mr. Roberts answered. 

“You make sure you lead with that when you talk to my mate and sister, understand? Lead with that and be very clear or Len’s going to want blood,” Mick warned before he dismissed the omega by turning to speak with a gamma nurse who’d just approached him. 

“You’re Jason Rory’s father?” she asked. 

“Yes, his other father and aunt are coming up the parking lot now, but we don’t have to wait,” Mick said, hoping she’d get moving before Lenny came in. He needed to know how to protect his mate and if he was seeing and hearing everything at the same time, he couldn’t support his omega properly. 

“Right this way, Sir,” she nodded and brought him through a pair of doors and back to a small room that should hold two beds. 

In the only present bed was a blond little boy. Beside him stood a man and woman staring down at their own son with worry. Anger was visible in the male, but like Mick, he appeared just as lost on what to do with it. He must have heard the same “it was all just an accident” story and was left with excess emotion. 

Not good for alphas. 

“They’re bringing your son back from CT and should be here in a few minutes,” the nurse promised. 

“I better go make sure my mate doesn’t kill anyone,” Mick decided since his boy wasn’t in the room yet. 

* * *

  
  


Jason huffed irritably in his bed as he was brought back to his and Gordan’s triage room. He listened to the guidance counselor talk to Gordie Lambert’s mom and dad. He couldn’t believe all the fuss being made over them bonking heads and falling down the jungle gym. Jason had only blacked out for a few seconds; he heard the doctors say so!

“Oh, Gordie!” A tall brunette with pretty brown eyes cried as she hugged Gordie tightly. Obviously that was Gordie’s mom. “I was so worried about you!”

Jason couldn’t help but snicker at Gordie trying to get away from his mom. The little boy with blond hair and dark brown freckles was squirming and struggling to push his mother off him. When Gordie heard him laughing, he sent a scowl Jason’s way.

“Dear, you’re embarrassing him,” Gordie’s dad, a blond-haired, blue-eyed man, insisted. “He’s fine, aren’t you, champ?”

Gordie nodded. “I wasn’t asleep. Mr. Roberts doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Mr Roberts rolled his eyes. “We had several witnesses, Gordie, you and Jason were both unconscious,” the guidance counselor insisted. “Anyhow, now that your parents have arrived, we wish you a speedy recovery and look forward to seeing you both in school when you’re cleared to return. Mr and Mrs. Lambert,” he moved to shake hands with the omega woman, but only nodded at her alpha.

Oh man, Jason almost felt bad for Gordie as he watched him get smothered and scented by his mother. He couldn’t quite make out the woman’s scent, but if the husband’s face was anything to go by, it must have been strong. Mr. Lambert kept trying to console his wife, but she wouldn’t let go of Gordie.

Jason stuck his tongue out at Gordie the instant their eyes met. They weren’t enemies, but they were rivals and they’d been trying to race and defeat each other when they got hurt.

They started with the race out on the black top by the four square lines. From there, they had to make it across the tops of the uneven bars, over the monkey bars, a big jump to the metal jungle gym’s top, and then they had to make their way down the fastest. All while trying to knock each other off balance or slow each other down.

Though they had both slipped and nearly knocked each other down on a few of the obstacles, it wasn’t until they made it inside the long cylindrical jungle gym that things got intense. After Jason tried to loosen Gordie’s grip, he accidentally caught hold of Jason’s wrist instead of one of the bars. They both tumbled to the bottom, hitting their heads together on the way down.

“Those damned jungle gyms are dangerous, Howard!” Mrs. Lambert cried, squeezing her son.

“Jason? Jason!”

All the joy he’d felt at the sight of Gordie’s humiliation came crashing to an end as his dads both came running into the room. He felt strong, wiry arms take hold of him gently and yet impatiently. Jason immediately struggled, drawing Gordie’s laughter.

“Dad! Stop it,” Jason growled trying to keep his dad from clinging to and embarrassing him in front of Gordie and the Lamberts. “I’m fine, really!”

“What happened, Jason?” Mick all but shouted.

He flinched at his alpha’s question and, in doing so, gave Leonard all the chance he needed to get a good hold on Jason. Without even looking, Jason knew his Pop had intimidated the whole damned room. Gordie’s mom and dad were alpha and omega, but Mr. Lambert seemed a bit soft for most alphas. Either that or Jason’s alpha was just plain scary no matter who the other alphas were in the room. Leonard was ignoring Jason’s protesting wiggles entirely, holding him close and scenting him.

“Our sons were playing with one another,” Mr. Lambert explained. “From what Mr. Roberts told us, they fell down a jungle gym and knocked themselves unconscious.”

“How long?” Leonard demanded, his icy blue eyes boring straight into Jason’s soul.

“Like one second, Dad, I swear!” Jason did his best to ignore Gordie’s snort.

“I want to hear what the results of the CT were, I’m getting a doctor,” Mick announced and before Jason could call him back, the big alpha had disappeared.

“Damn it, Dad, please, this is embarrassing,” he begged through gritted teeth.

Finally, Leonard decided to take pity on him and let him go. “What were you two doing?”

“We were just racing, honest!” Jason insisted and immediately regretted his choice of words.

Aunt Lisa had warned him weeks ago that adding ‘honest’ to his assertions was his tell and that both Daddy and Pops were more than aware of it.

“Jason Leonard Rory, you better rethink that answer if you don’t want to be grounded for lying,” his dad said sternly.

He blushed under the scrutiny of his father’s gaze, but also because Gordie was now sticking his own tongue out at Jason.

“We _were_ racing,” Jason began. “But we may also have been trying to knock each other down from the obstacles.”

“You what!” Mrs. Lambert gasped behind them as she glared at her own son.

 _“Wait.”_ Leonard closed his eyes and shook his head. “Let me get this straight. You two were racing atop the monkey bars and jungle gym while _trying_ to knock each other off the equipment?”

With a big swallow, Jason nodded. “Yes.”

“Jason, do you know how incredibly stupid and dangerous that is?” Leonard demanded.

Raising a brow at his dad, Jason pointedly looked around him and nodded. “Well, now, yeah.”

“Watch the lip with your father, Pup,” Mick snarled as he and the doctor walked in. “Babe, the doctor has Jason’s results.”

The doctor was a woman with long black hair wrapped in braids with skin almost as dark as chocolate. She offered a pretty smile to Jason’s dads and pulled out two small packets. One she handed to Dad and the other she reached out to hand to Mrs. Lambert.

She must have been Alpha since she knew which parents were the omegas. Jason looked up at parents, trying to gauge whether or not he was in trouble and if so, how much? Was he grounded? It was just a game. And now they knew how dangerous it was, Jason wasn’t as likely to do it again.

Probably.

“Both of your boys will be fine. They each suffered a grade three concussion since they did technically lose consciousness. Because of this we did a CT scan on them both and found nothing alarming. In those packets are instructions for taking care of them and, of course, anything you need to look out for. The most concerning will be vomiting, dizziness, difficulty focusing, or slurred speech; please bring them to the ER immediately if they experience those symptoms.”

“Can we leave yet?” Gordie asked.

The doctor laughed softly and nodded. “I think the administrators will be back with some paperwork, but after that, yes. You are all free to leave.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Mick said with genuine relief.

Jason was glad when the whole group got to leave, though he wasn’t thrilled that Gordie and his parents were parked in the same parking lot. He made faces at his classmate while Gordie merely rolled his eyes and then hissed in pain. Jason giggled until he felt Mick pinch his shoulder.

“Knock it off, Pup,” his alpha warned irritably.

Before Jason could even pout, a flash of red and yellow scooped him up. “I just heard, are you alright?” The Flash asked.

“Whoa!” Gordie cried out as the Lamberts all stopped and stared.

“Is he alright?” Flash asked, stepping them both closer to Leonard and Mick.

“Yeah, Scarlet,” Dad said. “He suffered a grade three concussion, though, so there are things we need to look out for.”

“Not to mention restrictions for the next few days just to be safe,” Mick added. 

Jason had noticed that his parents had taken a strong liking to the Flash recently, which really, was kind of cool. How many kids got to say that their dads were dating a real-life superhero? Then again, how many kids’ parents were also in a group that fought against that same superhero?

He doubted there were many.

“I’m okay, Flash. Me and Gordie just bonked our heads,” Jason assured him since his dads were far too focused on him having a concussion.

“And fell down a jungle gym,” Mrs. Lambert supplied.

Jason and Gordie both exchanged looks of exasperation. Their omega parents seemed dead set on ruining their reputations with their alphas and the Flash.

“Both of you? I hope you guys weren’t fighting?” Flash frowned.

“Not to the death or anything,” Gordie insisted. “But we’re rivals. We were trying to _defeat_ each other.”

“Yeah!” Jason exclaimed. “Just like you and my dads!”

_“Jason!”_

Flash’s face turned red as Mick and Leonard both snapped off Jason’s name. He ducked his head. Sometimes he forgot that was all supposed to be a secret.

“Well, uh, Gordie, it was nice to meet you. Stay safe during recess, okay?” Flash called over to Gordie. 

The Lamberts waved and headed to their vehicle; Jason could see Gordie soaking in the sight. That’s right! Jason was being held and cuddled by Central City’s own Flash. Really, this had to mean Jason won. At least for today.

“Wanna go to the lab and see Cisco and Caitlyn?” Flash asked, but really Jason knew he wasn’t asking him. 

“I don’t know,” Leonard said with a frown. “Should he be zooming around at those speeds after suffering a concussion? This paperwork says he needs to be resting. No TV, no running around.”

“Aww, come on, Dad! I feel perfectly fine!” Jason scowled at Leonard, but quickly “dropped the attitude” when Mick issued a warning growl. “Please?”

“Pretty sure the speed-force thing protects whoever the Kid’s running with,” Mick said softly. “Scarlet won’t let anything happen to our pup. Besides, you know he wants Dr. Snow to get another look. Just in case.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “Hey, whoa! I already had to hold still in a giant donut! I don’t need another brain picture!”

He hated holding still! It was torture! He tried to get out of Flash’s grip, but his Dad must have said something he missed because Flash responded with, “We’ll see you guys soon!”

And then they were off in a flash.


	9. A Return To Gotham Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Rory is 13 years old and has been abducted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, Jason has gone from age 9 to age 13.

Jason Rory hit the ground hard and his lungs compressed on themselves. Or at least, that’s how it felt. He tried to breathe in, but it hurt and that caused him to cough and choke. Air shouldn’t have been so painful to breathe in. It’s not like it was stupid water!

He looked around him and didn’t recognize his surroundings. He’d been playing soccer with Gordie Lambert when he heard some kid screaming for help. He and his best rival immediately ran to find out what was happening. They got off the field and over by some trees when everything went black. Jason really, really hoped Gordie was okay. He’d be devastated if something awful happened to him. Especially since he didn’t see his  friend rival anywhere.

Wherever he was, it was inside of a smelly old warehouse. Jason’s confusion compounded when he realized he could smell the salty water of the ocean as well as a familiar dirty, oily quality to the air. His bottom lip trip trembled against his will as he realized he was back in Gotham!

“This is him? The child I remember was  _ much _ smaller.” A low voice snapped, and Jason looked up and to his left.

“Yeah, he goes by Rory now,” a second man with a much deeper, more powerful voice answered. “He’s thirteen. You only saw him about four years ago. That’s why it took me a few weeks to find him. No official adoption papers exist, and all your contacts were unaware he’d even left Gotham, let alone was still alive.”

Jason forced himself to look up at the voices of the men talking above him. When he did, he saw the biggest alpha he’d  _ ever  _ seen in his entire life! The man had long silver hair and an eye patch and wore black and orange armor that reminded Jason of the comic books heroes he’d read about with Gordie. The other guy, though… He really scared the hell out of Jason.

The man’s face was all kinds of fucked up with massive purple and crimson scarring from burns or something but only on the one side. Even the hand on that same side was all gross and a near purple color. It looked painful and the way his eye appeared like it would pop out made Jason a little queasy. But it wasn’t the look of the man that scared Jason so badly. It was that he knew exactly who the freak was.

Two-Face.

Willis Todd had been an enforcer for him and owed the freak a lot of money. There were rumors that Harvey Dent had once been a good friend of Gotham’s innocents. It was said he was a District Attorney who was going to change things for the better and then Sal Maroni fucked his face up so badly that Harvey went from good guy to bad guy.

“Where was he?” Two-Face growled, both eyes focusing on him intently.

Jason froze when Two-Face crouched down in front of him. His heart was hammering beneath his ribcage, but he had to stay calm. His pack would find him. His parents would never, ever let him be harmed or taken away… Well, not for long. Besides, Flash was his Uncle now and the official omega of their pack, too.

He just had to stay alive until his family came for him.

“Central City.” The giant answered. “How are you planning to get what you want, Dent?”

“Didn’t know I was paying you to ask questions, Slade,” Two-Face sneered, or well, that’s what Jason assumed he’d done. It was hard for the former D.A. to make normal facial expressions with the grotesque scarring.

The big alpha, apparently named Slade, took a step closer to Two-Face and Jason could feel the threat behind the action. He’d watched his Pop carefully over the years and Mick Rory was a very physically telling alpha, too. He swelled or postured on men or women that were threatening to himself, his pack, or even his beloved car, Ember.

“You are paying me to help you find the cache that Willis Todd had in his possession before he got himself killed. You are paying me to see that the cache gets into your hands and you are paying me to ensure that the Batman, Flash, or any other heroes don’t get in your way.” The man ticked off with a hard growl edging his voice. “What you are  _ not _ paying me for at this time is bloodshed. Especially bloodshed against a teen. I can promise you now, you haven’t paid me  _ near _ enough to beat or kill a pup.”

Jason gritted his teeth, terror climbing into his chest and nestling near his heart. He didn’t know how to calm down, but he wondered if it was something that the big alpha was doing because Jason felt adrenalized and ready to fight or flight his way home. Every time the alpha spoke it was like a call to attention or a war cry.

The tall alpha turned suddenly and grabbed Jason by the back of his collar. “ **Settle down, pup.** You’re not going into a fight anytime soon.”

There wasn’t an opportunity to argue or panic. Jason immediately felt calm and noticed that Two-Face was staring at Slade with a funny look. “What was that all about?”

“Kid’s a beta,” Slade shrugged after he set Jason back down on the cold concrete. “With the way he was amping himself up, I think he was going to attack you or run.”

“Betas ain’t real,” Two-Face said with a snort. “Not anymore.”

Jason tried to follow the conversation because he wanted to know more. As far as he knew his rank had yet to be established. So how did the big scary alpha know what he was or would be in the future? Had Jason given himself away somehow? Was there something that happened to him that he and his whole family missed?

School hadn’t started yet, but Jason knew he’d be learning all about rankings this fall in his seventh grade Life Sciences class. It was mandatory for all kids to take during the seventh, ninth, and eleventh grades of school.

“Doesn’t really matter, does it?” Slade snarled. “Point is, he’s calm now. So, start asking your questions so I can get his ass back to Central.”

Jason caught the look on Two-Face’s good side and felt the urge to run rise up once more. Two Face had zero intention of letting Jason live after he was through with him. Jason wasn’t sure how he knew it as surely as he’d known Len wasn’t going to hurt him the day they’d met. Even then, Jason’s instincts were never wrong.

He recalled that moment four years ago when his dads found him and took him home with them. He recalled fearing that Gotham would get him one way or another. He remembered thinking that when you knew things, you didn’t get to go on knowing them.

If the Slade guy knew Two-Face’s stance on Jason leaving, he didn’t mention it.

“Your old man was Willis Todd, wasn’t he?” Two-Face began.

“He said I wasn’t really his,” Jason said.

“Did your old man ever walk around with a burgundy briefcase?” Two-Face asked.

Jason swallowed hard and tried to remember. Well, he didn’t  _ really  _ have to try. He knew damned well what briefcase the villain was talking about. The question on Jason’s mind was whether or not he admitted to knowing about it or not. Two-Face was going to kill Jason or possibly do something worse to make sure he never spoke of this night again. He  _ had _ to stall.

He licked his chapped lips and took a deep breath. “What’s in it for me?”

“Excuse me?” Two-Face hissed and backed away as if he’d been burned.

Jason puffed out his chest and looked the former lawyer dude in the eyes just like he’d seen Len do a thousand times when keeping his Rogues in line. “You heard me, Two-Face.”

The big alpha chuckled darkly, but Jason maintained eye contact with the man he was negotiating with. He was the one who wanted to hurt Jason and he was the one who might decide to pay Slade to do something violent if Two-Face found it distasteful to do it himself.

“I don’t repeat myself,” Jason warned as he raised his chin, just like Dad.

Jason gritted his teeth hard when he felt the large hand of the alpha grab his shoulder and squeeze. Trying not to react by tensing had been difficult, but thankfully Jason hadn’t given himself away by jumping or trying to get out of Slade’s grip. Especially since the gesture felt supportive and not at all like a warning.

His instincts were once again proven right as Slade chuckled. “If this pup lives to be an adult, he’s going to be one powerful beta, Two-Face.”

“I should just rip his heart out and feed it to the dogs,” the hideous man snarled as he grabbed the front of Jason’s collar.

Once more it was an exercise in discipline to keep from whimpering or cowering. Instead he held Two-Face’s gaze and trusted the large hand on his shoulder to keep him from being pulled too close to the  _ real _ threat.

After a moment Two-Face released him with a  _ harrumph _ . “Brave little pup,” he allowed and tilted his head. “You tell me where the briefcase is, I’ll let you go right here and now. You  _ show _ me where it is and make sure it gets into my hands and I’ll not only let you live, but I’ll consider making sure you are escorted safely back to your family in Central City.”

Jason shook his head without hesitation. “No deal. I can get myself back home safely enough and I don’t need an escort to do it. If you want that briefcase, then I want cash or something just as good.”

Two-Face quirked a brow and the good side of his face smiled. “How much do you think your information is worth?”

Once more Jason fell back on the negotiation tactics he’d seen Leonard Snart utilize when he was contracted for a job. No one cheated Leonard Snart and Jason would be damned if he allowed anyone to discredit his dad’s reputation by cheating him just because he was a pup.

“Let’s see,” Jason put a hand to his chin as he’d seen Mick do before when he was pretending to think on something serious. He needed to be a little outrageous in his demands because he’d been taught that you never knew if you could get it if you didn’t at least ask. But it couldn’t be so crazy that Two-Face said no right away. 

“You had me kidnapped from my home hundred of miles away, I think that’s worth five thousand. Then dragged me back to Gotham and incurred a lot of emotional trauma, so I think that’s another five,” he paused only a moment before continuing. “Now you want me to either give you the information and risk you having to kidnap me all over again if it’s not where I said it was,  _ or _ you risk my life further by forcing me to take you into Crime Alley to find a briefcase that may or may not be where I last saw Todd dump it… With all the risks to my life in either of those scenarios I think another fifteen is fair. If you run into any problems after that, I’ll just start charging an hourly rate of a thousand dollars.”

Both men stared at Jason, the alpha, and the gamma. He waited patiently, remembering that the shock of the cost always slowed the roll of men desperate to get what they wanted. Jason just had to be cool and collected. Any fidgeting would destroy the careful façade he’s spent several minutes building up and then he’d lose any respect he’d won, if any, from the two criminals.

“Who taught you to negotiate, Jason?” Two-Face asked.

“My dad,” Jason answered with a shrug.

For some reason, the alpha hadn’t told Two-Face who Jason belonged to and he started to wonder if there was a reason for that. More concerning was whether or not it was in Jason’s best interest that the information be kept to himself or if it should in fact be passed along. But then, knowledge was power, and even Mick had told him to keep his cards out of anyone’s view. Perhaps the alpha called Slade felt the same way.

Two-Face only seemed a little irritated as he shook his head in disbelief. “Willis wasn’t that bold.”

Jason glared before he could stop himself. “I already told you; Willis isn’t my dad.”

Slade chuckled again.

Two-Face looked like he was getting impatient and Jason prepared to run. “I’m not paying you anything close to that. I don’t give a damned how good your information is,” he started. “However, I’ll throw thirteen thousand your way, one grand for every year of your life.”

Once more Jason pretended to think it over when all he was really doing was stalling. He didn’t know what was in the briefcase. What if it was already gone? But then, all Two-Face asked for was the case. Jason’s dad never would have made such a simple mistake, but then Two-Face was dealing with a teenager. What could Jason actually do to ensure that Two-Face kept his word whether it was to pay Jason or not demand more than he’d requested?

He looked up at the giant of a man. “Who are you?”

“I want an answer, Pup!” Two-Face snapped impatiently.

“My name is Slade Wilson, though your parents probably know me as Deathstroke,” the man grinned down at him. “And his offer’s not a bad one.”

Jason tilted his head and then nodded. Slade was right. It was the best deal he’d likely get from Two-Face. “Ten percent to make sure he sees the deal through?” Jason asked as he found Slade’s eyes or rather eye, once more.

Two-Face glared, but Slade laughed loudly. “If Two-Face agrees to your terms, I’ll keep you both honest.”

Jason looked to Two-Face and offered his hand to shake. “Thirteen thousand and you have yourself a deal.”

“I could just shoot you and avoid the deal altogether. You said it was in Crime Alley. I could send my own men to look for it.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “If it were that simple you wouldn’t have paid this guy to find and kidnap me. Plus if Batman didn’t always foil your plans, you’d have your briefcase by now. Also, if you were sure of where it was located you’d have just paid Deathstroke to find it for you, but I imagine his hourly rate is much more expensive than it’s worth.”

Once more Jason felt two pairs of evaluating eyes on him. He was pleased that they couldn’t tell he was frightened, or at least, not enough for either to mention. He was holding his own. Pops and Dad would be so proud of him for maintaining his “chill”. He just had to hope this deal went down as he had just negotiated or that Flash, Captain Cold and Heatwave showed up soon.

He watched as Two-Face pulled out a coin. He was about to ask what it was when Slade growled; “Kid’s being a good sport about all this, Two-Face. You really gonna avoid the smart play and risk pissing us both off.”

“You don’t scare me, Deathstroke,” Two-Face hissed before flipping it in the air. He caught the coin and looked it over and then snorted. “I’ll agree to your payment, Jason Rory, but what do I get if you can’t or don’t get the briefcase into my hands?”

Jason’s eyes widened as he thought back on Slade’s words.  _ I’ll keep you both honest. _ He had to trust in his family to take care of him, but something about the alpha scared him. It was common knowledge that if strong and powerful enough, weaker alphas could be forced to submit to another alpha. This guy could definitely be a threat to his pack, especially if he got contracted to hurt them because things didn’t go Two-Face’s way.

Jason thought it over for a moment. “Well, whatever is in the case was important enough to pay Deathstroke to kidnap me, but not enough to find it himself or even pay him to replace whatever it is with another or a replica…” He trailed off as he realized he’d never be able to offer anything of value except maybe one thing. Uncle Barry and probably even his dads were going to be so mad at him. “I’ll give you the identity of Central and Keystone City’s superhero.”

“What do I care about The Flash’s identity? I work in Gotham,” Two-Face rolled his eyes.

“You could sell it, duh!” Jason rolled his eyes. “There are  _ tons _ of super villains that want to know who he is, who his pack is, and I happen to know The Flash’s nephew really,  _ really _ well.”

Jason glanced up at Deathstroke to see how the man reacted to his act of desperation but there wasn’t even a blink from the man. Was it possible that Deathstroke didn’t realize who Jason’s parents were? Jason knew that Uncle Barry’s identity was pretty well guarded, but Mick and Len’s? Maybe not everyone knew the truth, but all the cops definitely did. 

“Fine,” Two-Face announced and offered his nasty looking hand.

Before Jason could change his mind, he felt the giant alpha nudge him forward. He took Two-Face’s hand, and the deal was sealed.

* * *

Leonard Snart was not happy. His pup, his pride and joy, had been stolen from him. Worse, he’d been taken in broad daylight and whisked away to Gotham City by a madman missing an eye. Still worse, said madman was considered one of the most dangerous alphas in the entire world.

Had Deathstroke taken anything else or even  _ someone _ else, Leonard supposed he would be more cautious. Hell, he might even be a little afraid of the alpha. If it were Lisa, Mick, or Barry, he wasn’t sure how he’d react or if he’d be capable of maintaining the façade of calm that so often clung to him during other equally distressing times.

This time, however, there wasn’t a façade of calm. There wasn’t a show of bravery. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold, was simply unafraid and unconcerned beyond what he naturally felt for his one and only pup.

Was he angry? No. No, Leonard Snart was most decidedly  _ not _ angry. He was furious. He was livid, outraged and murderous! He didn’t really care what was about to happen so long as the final outcome was that Jason was removed from the hellhole and safely returned to him and his pack. Anything less would result in the deaths of as many people as Captain Cold could consume within the firing range of his weapon.

Gotham thought Mr. Freeze was terrifying?

The villainous doctor had nothing on Captain Cold.


	10. A Return To Gotham Part 2

Barry Allen watched his mates nervously. He’d personally never been in Gotham, but thanks to Batman’s stories and those of his lovers he was aware of how much danger the pack’s only pup was in. Barry loved Jason, had been part of his life since the moment Jason Rory snuck his way along on a heist and had been accidentally left behind.

That was four years ago and Barry loved the child more with every passing day.

He was terrified for his pup. It was why he’d alerted the entire Justice League when Gordon Lambert showed up on their porch insisting that some giant with silver hair and a missing eye had kidnapped Jason. His heart had shuddered at the realization that his pack could lose the pup. After all, Deathstroke was a noted  _ assassin _ , not a noted mercenary.

He must have made some kind of noise because Len looked over at him and his communications crackled to life.

“Flash, relax,” Batman’s mechanized voice came through his earpiece. “We have several sources that saw him enter an old apartment building. Robin and I are headed in now.”

He glanced at his mates, Len and Mick, noted their unusual silence as they too heard the announcement in their own earpieces. Or well, Mick’s unusual silence. Leonard appeared as he always did during heists. Calm, collected, controlled, and callously cool despite what was happening. But that was his omegan lover’s way. It didn’t surprise Barry one bit that Len would remain master of his emotions in a time like this.

Mick on the other hand… It was not normal for the big, scarred alpha to be seated and calmly waiting for Len’s orders. Barry had seen them on enough heists to know that Mick generally paced impatiently. He snapped at Len or the other Rogues and he almost always played with matches or some kind of fire-starter. One time he’d even used his heat gun to light a dumpster on fire when he got tired of waiting for the job to begin!

But Mick was not only silent as they waited in a moldy hotel room off Crime Alley, but he was still as a statue as he sat in an ugly orange and beige striped armchair. His face, usually so full of energy from whatever emotion he felt, was listless and hollow. He stared into space, his shoulders slumped and his eyes unfocused on any one thing in particular.

Leonard rose off the edge of the bed he’d been sitting on and crossed the small space to where Barry stood as he leaned against the wall closest to the door.

“He’s blaming himself,” Leonard whispered softly.

Barry’s eyes widened. “What? Why?” he asked in the same soft tone.

“It’s an alpha thing. They see missing or dead pack members as their own failure. The longer they have to go without rescuing or even avenging their fallen packmates, the more morose they become.” There was only a short pause before Len offered a thin smile. “Your lack of knowledge about how alphas react was one of my first clues that you were lying, Scarlet.”

Barry sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “How can we help him?”

“It’s not in my nature to help him when he’s like this,” Len shrugged, but Barry could see the self-censure in his frowning expression. “Truth be told, Scarlet, I’ve never seen him like this and it’s just as new to me as it is to you.”

Barry blinked. “Really?”

Len nodded. “Don’t get me wrong, Scarlet, we’re the loves of his life and he’d be almost as broke up over our capture, too.”

“But not like this?”

“I’ve been kidnapped. He burned down half a city to get me back. I have no doubt he’d do the same for you and Lisa, but Jason’s his pup,” Leonard shrugged. “A pup he didn’t think he’d ever really love and you’ve seen how close they are.”

“Alphas aren’t really known for connecting to pups that aren’t their own,” Barry nodded, understanding starting to dawn on him. 

He was about to say something when Batman’s voice returned to his ear with a sharp bark. “Robin, no!”

Mick leapt to his feet as they heard a strange racket. The alpha didn’t bother looking at either of them as he grabbed his heat gun and took off for where Batman had last checked in. He and Len followed of course, but it was difficult for Barry to keep from flashing himself to their destination and stay at a human pace.

“Robin are you alright?” Batman demanded of his junior partner, the alpha sounding more irritated than concerned.

“Get the fuck off me!” Jason’s voice, muffled and low hinted that Robin was close.

“Sorry little guy, are you okay?” Robin asked, his voice obviously much clearer.

“Little guy? Little guy? I’ll show you—” Jason’s voice cut off abruptly and for a moment Barry’s heart stopped. That was, until Jason spoke up again. “Hey, baby, how you doin’?”

“Baby?” Robin’s voice chuckled. “What are you? Twelve?”

“I’m practically fourteen, doll,” Jason flirted.

“Enough!” A voice shouted and a gun shot rang through their earpieces.

The only thing Barry could think was that they were going to lose their son. He didn’t care about Batman’s rules, or Mick’s or Len’s pride. All that mattered was getting to Jason Rory before he was killed, if the shot had not already done so.

Within seconds he was entering the decaying and rotted building. “Flash wait!”

Was that Batman or Len? He couldn’t tell, but it was too late. Barry flashed himself into the building and tripped a “cold” grenade that knocked him on his ass and froze him in place. He heard a deep chuckle as the man known as Deathstroke stepped forward.

“Sorry, Flash,” the tall alpha smiled. “I was paid by Two-Face to keep you heroes out of his way tonight.”

* * *

Jason got to his feet and was about to rip into whoever had just fallen on him and then called him “little guy”! He wasn’t  _ that _ small! Not in a long time! Just as he opened his mouth and looked to the taller, older boy in question he was met with the most gorgeous blue eyes he’d  _ ever  _ seen in his life. They were set within the space of a black domino mask. The contrast of that color against Robin’s tanned skin and black lashes made his heart race and his cheeks burn.

“Hey, baby, how you doin’?” Jason winked.

“Baby?” Robin chuckled as he placed his hand on a cocked hip. “What are you twelve?”

“I’m practically fourteen, doll,” Jason flirted.

“Enough!” Two-Face shouted, but Jason didn’t have a chance to turn before the gunshot rang out. He felt his chest and looked to Robin, but neither of them were the ones shot. Instead a massive black shadow fell hard in front of them.

“No!” Robin cried out.

Jason dove on top of Robin as he saw Two-Face readjust his shot. They hit the ground hard and Jason was sure he felt something, almost like a bee sting in his left arm. He glanced down at his exposed bicep and saw where a bullet had grazed him.

“Wrong kid, Two-Face,” Deathstroke snickered. “Think you can handle Robin?”

“Yeah, why?” Two-Face asked as Jason slowly got to his feet. “You can’t?”

“Something faster’s coming and I think you’d have better luck with the bird than the Flash.”

Two-Face frowned. “His parents got the Flash to come look for him?”

Deathstroke didn’t answer as he put his mask on and walked past Jason and Robin. “He won’t kill you, Jason, not until he gets what he wants,” the giant warned in a low voice.

Realizing what the alpha meant, Jason once more threw himself on top of Robin. It was a good thing he had, too because when he looked at Two-Face the man was aiming his gun at the still downed sidekick of Batman.

Jason swallowed hard. Had the bullet that grazed him somehow managed to get Robin? Had Two-Face killed him? Why else wouldn’t Robin have gotten up? Same with Batman for that matter! Two-Face had killed them both!

Jason Rory was responsible for the deaths of Gotham’s greatest protectors! He wanted to cry but he also wanted to kill Two-Face. He glared as the man stepped forward.

“Move, Jason,” Two-Face ordered, his gun still ready.

“No,” Jason shook his head. “You already killed Batman. What do you need to kill his kid for?”

Two-Face tried to smile again, but that scarring just made it look as sinister as ever. “With Batman and Robin dead, no one will ever rise up against me or anyone else in this city again.”

Jason would have lunged at the man, but he was convinced that if he moved, that would be the end of Robin.

“I’ll kill you both if I have to, you little punk!” Two-Face shouted. “Now this is the last time I ask. Get away from Robin.”

Jason’s eyes widened as he saw a massive black shadow looming behind Two-Face. He refrained from smiling and felt a gentle nudge. He looked down, hoping Two-face would think he was mulling over the decision and caught Robin’s pretty blue eyes. The kid winked and Jason immediately jumped out of the way as Batman attacked and Robin flipped himself on to his feet and moved in to help.

Two more shots went wild, but Jason dropped back down to the ground.

With all the fighting and the moving, he assumed that Robin and Batman were not struck. For a brief moment, Jason was elated that things had turned out so well. He should have known better. Deathstroke came in  _ without _ the Flash.

Tears burned in his eyes as the giant alpha confidently strode into the room and helped to take down Batman and Robin in an obscenely quick manner. Two-Face began to wail on Batman, punching him again and again while Deathstroke easily held Robin out of reach.

“What did you do to the Flash?” Jason demanded.

“Kill Robin and take that punk outside!” Two-Face ordered after knocking Batman to the ground.

“You haven’t paid me to kill Robin,” Deathstroke said calmly. “As for Flash,” the big alpha began as he faced Jason. “He wasn’t quite fast enough, kid.”

Jason started to run out of the room when he ran solidly into the lithe, cold and imposing form of his dad! He couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried as he wrapped his arms around Len and hugged him tight. One arm held Jason close, held him against his dad protectively. In that one armed grip, Jason felt safe and loved and relieved.

The scent that filled the air radiated relief in a warm, calming way that made Jason relax a little.

“Who the hell are you?” Two-Face demanded.

“You wouldn’t recall my name,” Captain Cold, and really that was who was addressing Two-Face, hissed and Jason saw that his goggles were in place. “But Jason Rory? He knows me as Dad.”

Jason glanced behind him and noted the look of stunned confusion written into the expression of Two-Face. Batman groaned and Robin stared, wide-eyed and terrified in the grip of Deathstroke. The giant alpha didn’t seem bothered at all. If anything, he was holding onto Robin in a way that reminded Jason of how Mick often kept Jason from doing something stupid.

It was almost fatherly.

“Deathstroke!” Two-Face growled.

“You hired me to protect you from superheroes. You didn’t say anything about the boy’s pack or especially other criminals.” Deathstroke shrugged.

Jason heard the cold gun “rev” and moved to stand behind his dad. It was the safest place really. “Don’t hurt Robin,” he whispered.

If Leonard heard him, Jason didn’t receive any acknowledgement. All he knew was that his dad was more pissed off than he’d ever seen him before. What had once been a comforting scent had sharply declined to something else. The stench of pissed off, terrified omega was a burning, sour smell that left Jason’s nose tingling uncomfortably. He just wanted to nuzzle into his dad and make sure Len knew he was okay.

Anything to make that awful smell go away.

The trigger pulled and Jason winced and prepared to brace himself against the cold. But nothing happened.

“Jammers,” Deathstroke supplied, still holding onto Robin.

Before Jason could see Mick Rory enter the room he smelled the fiery rage of an alpha. “Fuck your jammers!”

With a loud bang, Two-Face crumbled to the ground, blood rushing from his chest. Chaos descended as Robin was shoved into Batman before the black clad protector could attempt to stop Heatwave or Captain Cold. Meanwhile Jason watched as Deathstroke made his own escape out a window.

“Let’s move!” Captain Cold ordered and Jason ran alongside both of his parents as they left Batman to deal with a bleeding and hopefully dying Two-Face.

“Where’s Flash?” Jason called as he ran after his parents.

“He’s fine,” Mick growled. “I unstuck him from the floor and sent him to grab the car.”

Sure enough, Barry skidded to a stop beside them in a black four-door Bentley Continental Supersport. Leave it to Barry to pick the fastest car he could. The speedster was in the backseat within a second as Mick took the driver’s side and Len jumped into the passenger seat. Jason got in the back beside Barry and didn’t even have a chance to put on his seatbelt before Mick started driving like a bat out of hell.

“I’m so glad you're safe, Jason!” Barry exclaimed as he pulled Jason into a bone crushing embrace. “Wait, why do you smell like blood?”

“It was just a graze!” Jason smiled as he showed off the wound proudly. “I saved Robin’s life!”

His parents in the front were oddly silent as Jason told Barry everything.

“Are there other sidekicks?” Jason asked as casually as he could.

“No,” Mick lied and Jason knew it was a lie by the smell and because Mick was the only one who lied about easily verified facts.

“Can I be your sidekick?” Jason asked Barry.

His uncle stuttered and choked, unable to answer. Len however eyed Jason through the rearview mirror and Jason knew what the answer would be.

“You couldn’t keep up,” Mick answered, preventing Len from probably saying something really cold. “You’re too slow to be Flash’s sidekick.”

“Cisco and Caitlin—”

“Stay in the office where they belong,” Len interrupted. “You are more than welcome to assist them if you so choose. Being Flash’s assistant is fine with me.”

“I second that,” Mick agreed, but Jason could hear the disappointment in his alpha’s voice.

“Ok, but hear me out,” Jason began as he sat forward in his seat. “What if, instead of being Flash’s sidekick or worse, his assistant; what if I started going with you guys on jobs and helped take down the heroes’ dumb sidekicks.”

“That’s my boy!” Mick laughed happily.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Barry frowned. “I’d much rather you assist my team than assist your dads.”

“This would make things more even!” Jason insisted, earning a smile from Len.

“They have an entire group of Rogues! Team Flash is way outnumbered!” Barry argued.

“Yeah, but the Rogues don’t really help out as much as they used to. Three on three is way more fair,” Jason reasoned.

“Can’t argue his logic, Scarlet,” Len grinned.

Jason laughed when Barry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “I don’t think we should be encouraging our pup to break laws, but I’m clearly outvoted on this one.”

“Clearly,” Mick agreed with a smile.

“Don’t worry Uncle Barry,” Jason whispered. “I’ll play both sides, I promise.”


End file.
